Dream On: An Alfred F Jones FST Song Meme
by SanteeLegs
Summary: I decided to do a song meme for an Alfred FST I posted on the Hetalia Community on LifeJournal. All contain Alfred. Human names. Some are AU, crack, and may contain sexual references, drug references, and shonen ai/yaoi.


**Title:** "Dream On" FST Song Meme 1/4  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s): **Alfred (of course), Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Ivan, Yao and some random unnamed people.  
**Rating: **I'd say **T**, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **All are pretty short and some grammar might be wonky... I did fix the spelling. HUGE USUK BIAS just so you know. AU, sexual references, drug references, cussing, the whole shebang. Human names.  
**Summary: **You all know of the song meme right? "Write a short drabble while listening to a song, for as song as that song is playing." Me, I thought it'd be cool if I did the meme with the FST I recently posted on LJ that's four parts long. I might write some out as full oneshots (or more) if asked nicely... and if people actually want it.

* * *

**MUSIC MEME – "DREAM ON"; ALFRED F. JONES FST 1/4  
**

**1. ABC - Poison Arrow  
**Alfred didn't know what to do. He'd shot him. Yup. Shot him. With an arrow no less. That's difficult to fix. Shooting someone with an arrow. He's glad he didn't poison it like he originally intended.

But alas, the deed had been done. He tried to play cupid and shot him with an arrow. The victim was still breathing; of course, it wasn't an arrow to kill. He thought he'd be smart and oh-ho, shoot him. Nope. Now he lay there, on the floor. Pink liquid dripping from the supposed wound.

He knelt next to the prostrate figure and pulled the arrow out, gently. The victim stirred. Opened his eyes. Smiled up at him.

Alfred smiled back.

**2. Aerosmith - Dream On  
**He was dreaming. Well, at least he thought he was. He never knew such a place to be so _dark_. Pitch dark. He looked behind him… muddy ground and rain. He shivered. The past. He looked forward again. A small light. Tiny. A pin prick.

He subconsciously moved towards it. He glanced behind him again; books… some with blank pages some with his own history written on them. He kept moving forward, not stopping. The tiny pin prick of light became larger and strangely shaped. He didn't know what to do so he just pushed himself into the light.

The other side. No… the present, the future. He had to keep dreaming; so that his dream could come true. Alfred looked at all his fellow nations and smiled, 'Yes, keep moving forward. Keep believing and keep dreaming…' He closed his eyes and dreamt.

**3. Al Green - Let's Stay Together  
**He laid there in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He pondered his thoughts… he didn't know what to think about his thoughts, that was the problem. Arthur was his thoughts. His thoughts plagued him. He loved him, yes. But in what way? Feelings were shit. All they did was confuse him.

He was sure Arthur loved him… right? Sure he does. If he didn't he'd avoid him completely. But to what extent was HIS love? He didn't know what to hope. Alfred glanced at his alarm clock then at the phone. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

The phone rang, surprising him. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"…Alfred?"

The American gawked at the coincidence of the situation, then smiled. "Yes Arthur?"

**4. Alice Cooper - School's Out  
**The blonde haired boy burst through the doors harshly, stopped and beamed at the freedom in front of him. It was summer. He was free. FREE. He laughed loudly and bounded down the steps in a hurry. He ran around the school and ran smack into another classmate. Another very FRENCH classmate.

"Oh mon cher, if you wanted to touch me you could've just ask—" Alfred pushed a hand into his face.

"Shut up Francis, school's out! No more of you for the summer! It'll be great!"

"Rude." He pushed his hands out of his face and tutted, "Don't you remember our summer project? You're paired with moi and Arthur, I regret."

…Alfred collapsed and groaned in defeat. "Shit."

**5. American Hi-Fi - Flavor of the Weak  
**He'd never played in public before. Well, he had. But not in front of an _audience_. It was nerve wracking, he wanted to leave yet play his heart out. He glanced at his band mate across the stage from him. His shaggy hair swayed as he bent down to plug his bass into the amp. He stood up straight, noticed the other staring at him and flashed a nervous smile. He smiled back. He smacked his lips a bit, briefly wondering if his weakness to such things would taste like his mouth does now.

But it doesn't matter, Alfred thought. His band mate, his _friend_, Arthur, would be there.

He strummed and it began.

**6. Asia - Heat of the Moment  
**"Hahh… no wait not—nn!"

"I-It's okay… I'll be gentle…"

"Mm… please… just-! Ahh!"

"I'm rubbing a little more… is that better?"

"Y-Yes… yessss~"

Alfred rubbed the other nation skillfully, putting to use every piece of knowledge he had collected on massage. He glanced down at his brother. "Here?"

Matthew groaned and fidgeted a bit, the muscles in his back flexing under Alfred's hands, "Y-Yeah… keep going… your hands are warm…"

Alfred smiled and indeed rubbed his thumbs particularly hard between Matt's shoulder blades.

"_AHN~_"

**7. The B-52's - Rock Lobster  
**Alfred stretched out on his towel (American flag, of course) and groaned loudly. To be at one of his own beaches was relaxing. But bringing everyone _else_ wasn't such a good idea.  
He sat up and glanced around: Ivan was torturing some kids making a sand castle, planting a Russian flag in it; Francis was flirting with some American girls by the ice cream truck; Yao was wandering around collecting sea shells and placing them in a small pail he brought. And Arthur… Arthur was sitting next to him, shadowed under a bright beach umbrella.

Said nation looked at him and growled, "What. You brought us to this Godforsaken place… all this sand and _sun_. I'm surprised I haven't got sunburn yet…" he continued mumbling to himself, rubbing his arms.

Alfred stared at his not sunburnt chest. "…shut up and just enjoy it. It's better than the rain at your place, right?" He didn't mean anything mean by it; it was truth.

Arthur looked at him, not quite hurt, "Sod off!"

Alfred stood up suddenly. "I'm going swimming. You coming?" He smiled.

Arthur looked up at the beaming nation above him, "…not until I get some SPF 50 on me."

**8. Backstreet Boys - As Long As You Love Me  
**Though he never actually… appreciated the other for what he has done for him, he has always loved him, in one way or another. He never left his mind. He was okay as long as they were together. For better or for worse. Together.

Of course, he would never tell him that. If all hell broke loose and he DID tell him, he probably wouldn't believe him anyway. His mask of indifference prevented that. He sighed. But he CAN show it through actions, and he has. But the hard headedness of the other prevented him from realizing the implications of those actions. Oh well. He was sure he would tell him one day. He was a Hero after all! He just has to work at it.

Then, he'll tell him that all will be well as long as he loved him.

**9. Barenaked Ladies - One Week  
**One week! Oh man, he couldn't wait! His birthday in a week! He had so much to plan. What theme for his party this year? Aquaman? Hmm. Nah, fireworks! But… he had more pressing problems to attend to. Arthur probably wouldn't come again. He never did. Except that one time… He shrugged. He… didn't miss him! Nope! He was a hero!

But… he did. He knew about the horrible memories his birthday gave him… but he wanted him there. He did.

To his surprise, there was a knock at his door. He strolled to it and pulled it open. Speak of the devil, it was him. He fidgeted, "Ah, um… here." He forced a package into his arms, spun off and ran away.

Alfred smiled. It was better than nothing.

**10. Beastie Boys - Fight For Your Right  
**Alfred needed it. His fix. He hadn't gotten it in _months_. His time to _party_. His friends at school all had gotten wind of the failing grades they had, and became nerds, studying to fix their grades. He took a drag on his cigarette and let it out with a groan. Man, all his friends are squares. He rolled over in bed and grabbed one of his best porno magazines and grinned. The juicy stuff.

He heard footsteps outside his door and didn't even bother hiding anything as his "father" walked in. He cleared his throat, "Alfred. Why aren't you at school?"

Alfred growled, "I SAID I don't need that place. I'm smart enough as it is."

His so-called father growled back, "Okay, if that's how you think, get out of my house."

"What."

**11. The Beatles - You Really Got A Hold On Me  
**The American never really got along with Arthur. Not really anyway. He was always treated badly (or so he thought). He never wanted him.

But he loved him. And he _knew_ he wasn't really treated badly. He never wanted him but he always needed him. His mind was a whirl with the damn contradictions his mind kept giving him. Damn him. Damn _Arthur_. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. He shouldn't' feel this way! All he wants… is to be held. Damn… DAMN.

He really has a hold on him.

**12. Beck – Loser  
**Alfred woke up with a start and looked around his room frantically, panting hard. He ran a hand through his sleep-messed hair and sighed. He was glad that all that was a dream. Maggots chewing on his sleeves? And being a loser? No, absolutely not. If he were wearing a shirt, he'd be inspecting his shirt for mini maggot bites. He shivered.

And that part with the cheese whiz in… places? He shook his head quickly and walked to the bathroom, rubbing his neck nervously. He'd had some weird dreams before but… he was staring at himself in the dream, the other him repeating, "I'm a loser so why don't you kill me?" over and over and over…

He looked in the mirror. Maybe he should.

**13. Benassi Bros - Rockets In The Sky  
**He smiled up at the brightness in the sky, "Man, do I set up a damn good fireworks show or what?"

The nation next to him grumbled, "…I suppose."

Alfred turned his head and beamed at him. "But I do, right?" he looked back at the exploding fireworks in the sky, sighing slightly, "…I always loved watching fireworks."

Arthur looked at his serene face, "I'm sure you've seen many of them."

Alfred brightened, "Course I have! It's just so… amazing to think that those colors," he gestured to the fireworks, "are created with chemicals of all things."

Arthur looked back at the fireworks and smiled wryly, "Hmph, who knew you know how fireworks are made?"

"Didn't I just say I made them myself?"

Arthur gawked, "I thought you said you set up the show?"

Alfred grinned, "I did that too, yeah."

The Briton grumbled more, "Damn prat…"

The American threw an arm around the irked Briton, "But you like them too!"

Arthur just mumbled and flushed lightly. The fireworks continued.

**14. Bill Withers - Lean On Me  
**Alfred sighed, leaning his back against the wall. He slid his knees up to his chest, crossed his arms over them and pushed his face into his arms. It was difficult stopping the half sob that came out as he did so.

Bad days. Everyone had them, but nations have harder days, harder decades, harder centuries. He leant up quickly; pushing his glasses to the top of his head then pressed his face back into his makeshift comfort zone.

He heard someone walking towards him from down the hall and chanced a glance.

Arthur.

He buried his face in his arms again, 'Dammit, don't see me don't see me don't—'

"Alfred?" Arthur had asked. He was standing next to him now. The American looked up and the other gasped.

"I-I need a shoulder… t-to…"

Arthur stared, "Of course."

**15. Billy Idol - White Wedding  
**The man in white paced back in forth in the tiny back room. Nervous nervous nervous. Nervous didn't even describe him. He was absolutely petrified. He stopped, fixed his bow tie then remained pacing.

He heard the door open but didn't look, "Comrade," the distinct Russian accent said.

Alfred looked then, "What," he all but hissed. The Russian closed the door behind him, sat down in a nearby chair and remained silent. Just his presence urked Alfred.

"It's nice day… for white wedding, da?" he asked with a sickly sweet smile.

Alfred tensed, "Of course! The best of days!" he started pacing again. His fiancé… they were counting on him. He'll be there of course.

Ivan chuckled, "I was just making conversation, I see you're nervous."

The American glowered at him, "Shut up. Today's _our _day. Get out."

**16. Blessid Union of Souls - Brother, My Brother  
**Matthew worked his way up to his brother's house, the one that only they know about. Thing is, it was deep in the woods. Good thing he was used to woods.  
After almost slipping on the steps, he rang the bell and waited.

Stomping came from inside the house before the door flew open and the American latched himself onto the bundled up Canadian. "Mhrf, Alfred, I'm kind of cold…"

Alfred pulled away and beamed, "Yeah yeah, get inside!" he pulled him inside and basically stripped the other of all his extra clothes. "I'm so happy! You're here! You're not mad!"

Matt blinked, "Sorry about that. Let's just make some pancakes to celebrate, okay?"

**17. Blink 182 - All The Small Things  
**He stepped out of his old car, stretching up on his toes and groaning loudly. It was late and he was beat. He slammed the door, letting it rattle against the car frame. He spun around and walked slowly to his apartment. He reached the stairs and took them each slowly, stomping on every one of them. At the top, he spotted a bundle. Roses. Alfred picked them up and smiled. Day made better.

**18. Bobby Brown - My Prerogative  
**Alfred threw his arms around both girls to either side of him and smiled. The girl on this right caressed his chest, rubbing it slightly, "Hey, Mister A," she started, "Do you care about us? Do you care about what other people say?"

He smiled, took off his hat and placed a gentle hand under her chin, "Of course I care. I care about all my girls," he glanced around the room. "I don't care what people think of my business. I don't need permission; I make my own decisions." The girl smiled and nuzzled into his hand. "Now," she looked up at him, "care to get going? You're my best girl, I trust you."

The girl smiled and fixed her low cut dress.

**19. Bodyrockers - I Like The Way  
**Alfred slid his hands down the leather-clad thighs of the man gyrating backwards against him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the other's neck. The shorter man wrapped his arms around his neck, moving his body with the loud, thumping music that came from all around them.

"Arthur," Alfred moaned against his ear. Arthur didn't hear him but did feel the vibrations from his voice and ground more against the man behind him. Their hair, once styled up nice and messy, was now wet with the music and lights of the club.

The Briton pulled his hands down from the others neck and ran them down the Alfred's thighs, pulling him impossibly closer.

They danced all night, their bodies never leaving each others.

**20. Bon Jovi - Living On A Prayer  
**The sunshine blond plopped himself onto the mini couch he and his partner bought for the squad room. His shift was over, thank god. He had a hard day. Keeping people from being idiots on a daily basis was taxing.

His partner walked in and also placed himself on the couch in much the same manner as Alfred had. They gave each other a small wave of greeting, both relaxing into the couch before they could go home.

"Hey," his partner said suddenly, he looked, "y'think we actually make any difference out there?"

He thought for a moment then smiled a tired smile, "Yeah, of course. We joined the force to do just that, right?"

The other looked down at his boots, "I suppose. You always were the optimist."

"Always."

**21. Boston - More Than A Feeling  
**Alfred laid on his bed, looking up at the painted ceiling of his bedroom. Before, he clicked on his old stereo, letting the old familiar music flow through him, just like old times. He smiled, thinking of days past. He wasn't old, no, just tired of life for now. People came into his life, made it into the time of his life, then slowly faded out until they were but a mere memory.

He rolled onto his side, staring at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He tried to remember things he's done before at this time; wake up with someone next to him, fall asleep to the soothing sounds of jazz, and maybe even waking up in a bathroom stall in the nearest bar.

Either way, time was a funny thing. When you need it, it slips away. When you don't there's enough of it to go on forever, and you know it will. No matter what happens, time will go on.

He sat up quickly and fixed his glasses, ready to start out again. He was ready for life. Ready for the time to begin again.

**22. Bryan Adams - Summer of 69  
**The blond jumped into the lake, making a huge splash and soaking his childhood friend sitting on the dock. When the boy finally popped his head out from the water, he kicked water in his face. "Oi! You wet me you twit!"

Alfred just giggled, "Then all went according to plan!" He swam right up to the dock and looked right into Arthur's eyes… before grabbing his feet and pulling him right into the water.

Arthur bobbed back up, angrier than ever, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M SOAKED NOW!"

He shrugged, "You were wet anyway so I thought I'd pull you in! Simple!" He jumped on the other's shoulders, pushed him under then swam away.

Arthur sputtered, "I'm _so_ going to hurt you!" and swam after him.

**23. Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting  
**"I know kung-fu, y'know."

"Yeah, okay," Arthur wasn't really listening and sipped his tea calmly.

Alfred walked into his line of sight, "No, really! I know kung-fu! I'm friends with Kiku, remember?"

"So am I," the Briton replied thinly.

Alfred backed off a bit, "Tch! Like you and your age can do kung-fu! Hah!"

Arthur stood up, his manliness challenged, "Hah, I bet I can kick higher than you, prat."

"That's a bet!" the American stood back a bit and kicked into the air, it went about as high as Arthur's chest before he slipped and fell on his ass.

"So I suppose this means I win by default," Arthur said, sat back down and resumed sipping his tea.

**24. Charlie Daniels Band - The Devil Went Down To Georgia  
**The blonde boy of about nineteen years sat down and started practicing his fiddle. A slightly older man, dressed in a pressed black and red suit complete with a matching top hat appeared next to him on a stump.

"Hello there, young man," the distinctly British accent greeted. "Nice fiddle you have. Not to brag, but mine is made of pure gold," he smiled a pointed tooth smile.

"Oh?" the boy, Alfred, stood up and looked over the man. Tiny horns stuck out from under the hat. "You mus' be the Devil," he assessed. "Who knew he had a British accent?"

The Devil scoffed, "Please. I take the form of the most intimidating," he explained.

"You ain't intimidatin' me."

**25. Cherry Poppin' Daddies - Zuit Suit Riot  
**The sunny blonde strolled down the street in his new clothes. Ever since this time period started, he had always wanted his own Zoot Suit. Now he had one. It was a dark, milky gray, making his blonde hair and sky blue eyes stand out like the sun in a cloudy sky.

He decided to go to a world meeting dressed in his snazzy new suit.

He strolled in and took his seat, all eyes were on him, but not in the way he intended:

"_WHAT_ are you wearing Alfred? It looks like you stole it from some mobster."

"I agree, aru."

"I think it looks nice…"

"You look like some little boy wearing his dad's clothes!"

He didn't care what they thought. He felt bad ass and didn't care.

**26. The Chi-Lites - Oh Girl  
**Alfred sobbed into his pillow. His first break up. It was hard, terribly hard. It felt like his heart and mind were tearing apart at the seams though very slowly. Funny, after it's all said and done, after what you take for granted is gone, you realized how much they meant to you, how much you loved them.

He hugged his pillow tightly to his face, his glasses thrown off ages ago. He felt like never leaving his room ever again, just laying here and crying until he had no more tears.

Moving his pillow a bit, he shifted to a dry part and just sobbed more. His throat was raw, his eyes red and puffy. Never, never again, he promised himself, will he ever take anyone for granted ever again.

**27. Chip Skylark - My Shiny Teeth and Me  
**The American entered the meeting as per usual, meaning late. He took his seat suspiciously silently, the rest of the nations staring at him. He smiled a close-mouthed smile and waited patiently.

When it was his turn, it was like a halogen light was turned on when he smiled. A bright beam of light extended from this mouth, his teeth specifically, and nearly blinded everyone in the room.

Alfred had gotten is already bright white teeth whitened more.

* * *

As I mentioned above, I'm willing to expand on any one of these if people ask enough. Enjoy! The rest is on it's way!


End file.
